


Destiel One Shots

by savvybo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dark, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, accepting prompts, angel grace, casdean - Freeform, dub con, dub-con, dubcon, grace!kink, one shots, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvybo/pseuds/savvybo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots for each "chapter" of this publication. This is the collection set for Destiel, and will tend to be darker. If fluff prompts and requests come in then a different collection will be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ Let's make it darker, then. Any pairing with sub!Dean being a little shit this time. Something that starts with some dirty talk and maybe face slapping. And then Dean's superficial, bratty submission being not enough for the dominant side, so they take some effort to turn it into something deeper, more meaningful, maybe breaking Dean a little :3 With some good aftercare.I like to think about Dean as a switch, but oh dear, sub!Dean gives me feels. Just so precious, I can't even. Have fun writing! I'll wait, just please remember that it's seven hours later at my place than at yours, and please don't get nervous if I don't react right away because I'm sleeping. Write me calm, confident dominance, fear play, predatory smiles and classic rock in the background of aftercare. Plz. And about that darkness - I'm not easily shocked. Don't be afraid to make him bleed ~~

"G-Guaaahh...!!" 

"Do you apologize yet?" Castiel frowned. 

The need for the apology was from earlier that night. Yes, it had been Dean's idea to hit up some old dive bar, but Castiel was deffinatley not game for Dean to start flirting up a storm with the waitresses. He even had the gall to dance with her, which caused Castiel to become rather jelous. It probably never occured that maybe that was the plan. But he frowned and looked down at Dean, lain out on the bed, his hips squirming and heels digging into the mattriss. The black leg bar keeping his knees apart from their instinctuail want to close them around the erection standing against his belly. Castiel had already handled that, to a point, by placing a dark blue cock-ring to keep the release building up just that, built up. The vibrator sticking out of the human's now quivering hole was on high, and only about average size. Castiel had aquired pleanty of varying sizes, and this was not by far the biggest and not the last one he planned on using. Had to teach his hunter a lesson, that he's his. 

"M-m....mah.....make...make me~" Dean cooed through the pulsing vibrations the toy sent through his body. 

Castiel sighed before leaning down over the hunter, breath licking his ear as he spoke, "Do not challange me Dean...you will regret it." 

All he got in response as a biting kiss to his own ear as Dean pulled against the cuffs that kept him in place on the bed. Castiel frowned and moved his hand calmly over the vibrator, fingers pushing it deep a little bit before pulling it out, all causing gasps and moans galore. He was quick though, to find another, larger one. He showed little to no hesitation on shoving it in the hunter, stretching him and causing his body to go stiff in a sharp gasp. 

"Guaaahhh....!!" Dean even winced a little at the slightly sharp pain the considerabully larger toy brought as it stretched him nearly to what he figured was his limit. 

"Well?" 

He just gritted his teeth in some form of defiance he seemed to think was pretty funny. Castiel though, was done with the blatent defiance of his own dominance. He had explained to Dean once upon a time when their relationship had reached this level of seriousness, how angels have dominates and submissives. Castiel was over all, a dominate, and he viewed Dean as his submissive, who...wasnt being so submissive right now. He figured he would just have to step it up to remind him who was calling the shots here. 

"I guess if you INSIST on playing it that way...." Castiel frowned, as he slowly pulled a dark cloth over the hunters eyes. 

"H-Hey?! Wh what are you doing!?" Dean seemed to growl as he shook his head to try to keep Castiel from fastening the blind fold. "Take it off!" 

"No."

"Cas take it off! Let me see!!" 

"No." 

"Cas!" 

"No. You need to learn your place. Learn that I'll take care of you, not some random female in a bar."

"Take it off! Let me see dammit!" 

"No." Castiel smiled slightly down at the hunter wiggling under him, deciding he rather liked this view. Watching Dean struggle agaisnt the restraints, he knew his human over-all wasn't the biggest fan of blind folds. But he had warmed up to restraints, and Castiel was sure he could get him to warm up to this as well~. He thought to himself, watching Dean squirm under him, gasping now and then when his wiggles would cause the toy in him to move and stretch him this way and that. It was really quite a sight.....And Castiel tilted his head. Slowly he formed an idea, grinning to himself at the thought of it. It wasn't normally used on angels, but humans? It wasn't tested. 

Dean felt the toy being pushed in deeper, drawing out a long groan and a decent arch before he felt what could only be described as other smaller fingers around his rim. They were touching, rubbing, and trying to push in. "Wai-Cas?! Wha-??" 

"Shhh shh Dean...." Castiel kept his voice calm and collected. He was letitng his grace reach out and stroke the human, watching as the whispy blue trendiels ran over his chest and hips and neck. "Be good....." He cooed, almost as a warning. Dean though, was a stubbrn one, and struggled as the strange feelings ghosted across his skin. "I said be good Dean...." He warned again, one of the trendiels making a quick swish across his chest, leaving a bright red mark. 

"Nn!" Dean gritted his teeth at the sudden harsh feeling, "Ca....Take it off.....Come on Cas.... Just take it off let me see..." 

"Then tell me what you want." 

"I want this damn blindfold off!" Dean barked at him. 

Castiel frowned, and let those ghosty trendils start to push in the hunters already overstuffed hole, causing him to arch and gasp, gripping at the cuffs that bound his wrists. Castiel was keeping a steady monoter of the hunter's pulse, he knew he wasn't much cool with the blindfold, it seemed to slightly worry him, not being able to see what was coming. "But with it on, you gotta trust I'll take care of you...." He smiled slightly again, his grace feeling the quivering walls of his human as they ventured in deep to push Dean to his limit. 

"Just take it off!!" Dean growled as he tried to hold back moans....And Castiel had had enough. His own hands now grabbed the hunter, jerking him over to his stomach and pulling his hips up, causing a moan to sure enough slip out before he could register the position Castiel had chosen for them. "H-he....Wait Cas! We talked about this! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas I told you I dont like this position!" 

"Trust me then." He said calmly as he pushed the wiggling human's chest down into the bed as his other hand gripped the end of the toy and slowly ground it deeper then it had been before. Dean let out a gutteral moan, almost animal like and laced with a touch of pleasure filled pain at the pressure being put on his prostate. Castiel knew why he didn't much like this position, because it made him feel vunerable. Like he didn't have any control, and that was the lesson Castiel had in mind. He then slowly removed the toy, making sure to wiggle it as he did so, watching the hunter's ass grip down on it as it moved. Such a sight he would have to admit brought him great plasure as he angel'd himself out of his own pants. "I've got you....You're mine." He said quietly, before easily sliding inside the still temporaroly gaping hole of the hunter. It didn't take much time at all before the strong ring of muscle had adjusted and gripped the angel, Dean letting out a shaking groan as Castiel quickly set up a pace that was building up in speed and force. He leaned over the human, his elbow pressing his head down into the pillows as his other hand kept his hips held up. The bar doing its job perfectly, really was worth the money. 

The pace had become next to brutal, punishing as the human under him seemed to be almost folding in half with each thrust. Sharp gasps with each pull out that were quickly cut off moans with each rapid thrust in. Castiel let his lips trace over Dean's shoulder as he slowed the pace but picked up the force slightly, slowly baring his teeth before biting down on the exposed flesh, drawing out a slightly whimpering moan from the hunter. Castiel slowly brought his head up as he licked the mark where blood was starting to well up. His fingers dug in with a bruising force onto the human's hips, nails even breaking the skin there too. He could feel Dean's legs shaking with each gasp, the clenching of the hunter's ass was starting to bring Castiel to the edge. 

"You've finally been so good Dean....." He cooed, "You know what that means.....It means, I'm going to fill you up. Fill you up, and watch my cum leak out down your thighs, you always look so pretty like that, like this. So pretty Dean..." He somehow managed to keep his voice steady and monotone with the rapid hip movments. He could feel his orgasm building, welling up, and again bit down on the hunter's shoulder before releasing, shooting deep and filling the humans insides. 

Dean let out a mix of a moan, a groan, and a gasping whimper at the feeling, his own orgasm still stalled by the ring that kept him contained. Castiel rutted into him as he worked himself through his own orgasm, kissing and licking at his bite marks before slowly pulling out. Dean looked like he was about ready to just fall over by how his body shook. He had a small trickle of drool coming from between his gasping lips, a very stead stream of precum dripping onto the sheets, and a mix of lube from the toys and Castiel's own cum leaking out of the now pink and quivering fucked out hole. 

Now Castiel's hands were different, gentle and overly soft as they carressed the hunter and lay him down. Removing the leg bar, then the cuffs, the ring then the blindfold. Dean's eyes had small tears in their corners, which Castiel was sure to kiss away as he took the honestly painful looking erection into his hand and gave slow drawn out strokes. "Cum for me Dean Winchester...." He purred in his ear, his thumb running a circle over teh head and slit. Dean gritted his teeth for a moment before his hips jerked up into the air and the angel's hand, sending a shooting stream of his own mess all over his own chest and stomach. Castiel smiled, kissing him softly again, "Good...So good for me Dean....." He let his kisses trace down to the mess, making sure to lick it all up before going back up, kissing his hunter with still a touch of his mess on his lips. 

Dean absentmindedly noticed that "Hotel Califoria" had come on the radio, he didn't think it was on before as Castiel pulled him close against his chest. The angel's hands running over his quivering muscles, rubbing out the tension caused from teh delayed orgasm and restraints. He kissed his skin all over, cleaning him and rubbing and caressing him. 

"See....? I told you.....I'll take care of you......"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and yes I'm accepting prompts. though updates will probably be few and far between, I'll write prompt requests as soon as i get the inspiration that i need to make it work! I'll do just about anything by the way.


End file.
